How to save a life
by SC10
Summary: Just a moment of inspiration.. I'll just say two words: Mattie Hospital.


HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

AN: This ff was inspired by a song. I wrote it very fast but since I don't have much time I decided to post it right after I wrote it, so excuse me for all the mistakes.

The song is How to save a life – The Fray

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you sit down, It's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

Mac entered the hospital. She couldn't believe she had to find out about Mattie's accident for Bud.

"Excuse me, where can I find Mattie Grace's room??"

"Wait, let me check." Mac was nervous, she knew Harm would be there and she didn't know in what condition she was going to find him.

"Here it is, Mathilda Grace. Room 214. Second floor. You can take the elevator over there."

"Thank you."

She entered the elevator even before the doors were completely open and pushed the button of second floor. When the doors opened she saw Harm sitting in a chair, he looked really sad.

"Hey." – Harm raised his head and saw Mac standing next to him.

"Hey. You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to come." – He gave her a faked smile, as she sat down next to him.

"How is she??"

"She is alive. The doctors aren't telling me much. I think they want to wait till she wakes up to see how bad she is before they tell me anything."

"I'm sure they'll tell us something soon."

She was shocked, this had really affected Harm. She had never seen him like this before, and they have gone thought many things together. He was just gone.. his body was there but his mind.. his mind was somewhere else. He looked devastated.

"Harm, have you eaten anything today?"

"I can't eat right now."

"You should go to eat something and get some sleep. I'll stay here with Mattie." – She was going to take his hand to make him feel he could count on her, but he got up the second he noticed she was going to touch him.

"I can't eat, I can' t sleep and I can't think at this moment."

"I'm here Harm, you don't have to go through this alone."

"I can't have this conversation right now. I need to do this alone, I need to be concentrated on Mattie, she needs me and your presence here distracts me."

"Are you telling me to leave?"

"I didn't ask you to come."

"Fine, I'll leave."- She stood and started walking to the elevator. "Call me if you need me."

_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known: How To Save A Life_

How did we got to this point?? We were supposed to be friends, best friends, and now we are two strangers who work together. He doesn't need me anymore, I'm out of his life and he is out of mine too. Who am I fooling??? I'm not over Harm, I need Harm in my life. After all we've been through this can't be the end of our friendship. If he is not going to fight for this… I AM!

She got into the elevator again, and pushed the second floor button as fast as she could, without waiting anyone to get in.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defence_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

"Look, I know things are not too good between us right now, but I think we are still friends and friends are for both good and bad moments. So I will sit here, with you, in silence waiting for Mattie to wake up and I don't care if you don't want me here cause I'm not leaving."

She sat next to him again and took a magazine from the small table in from of them pretending to read it.

For a while neither of them talk, they just sat there waiting for some doctor to come and say something about Mattie's injuries. Then she noticed how tired Harm looked.

"She is going to be ok. She is a strong girl."

He didn't answer, she wasn't even sure he was listening.

"I'm sure she will wake up soon. She has many things to fight for." – She paused for a second. – "She has you."

She tried to take his hand again and this time he didn't resist, she could swear he had squeezed her hand.

_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known: How To Save A Life_

How did we get to this point??? We haven't talk much lately and still she is here, with me. Many things have changed, we've hurt each other too many times, and now even when there is no hope for us she is here. I was over here, I am over her! But how good it feels to have her here, the only thought of her worrying for me makes me feel… important. It's like she still cares…

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he is just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"What if she doesn't wake up??"

He was looking at her, and talking. She had to tell him everything was going to be okay, even if she wasn't sure about that.

"She'll wake up."

"I don't know what I'll do if she… if she… dies."

"Harm, she is NOT going to die. She…" – He got up and started walking around the hall…

"You don't know that! No one knows, not even the doctors. She is my everything."

"She'll be okay, have a little faith."

"I can't loose her."

"If something goes wrong Harm, you'll have to be strong and move on with your life."

"Move on??? How ??? She changed my life, I'm not the same person Mac."

He leaned in the glass that separated them from Mattie.

"This is all my fault…"

Mac stood and went to where Harm was standing.

"This was NOT your fault. Mattie loved flying, she grow up in the middle of planes."

"I shouldn't have let her take those flying lessons."

"Even if you wouldn't have let her take the lessons do you honestly think she would't have found the way to fly??"

For the first time since she got there Harm gave her a sincere smile.

"You know, for not being your daughter she is a lot like you."

"Mr. Rabb?" – The doctor was finally there.

"Yes. How is she?? Is she any better??"

"Mattie is improving a lot in the last hours, we have given her a strong medication for the pain so she won't wake up in at least 5-6 hours and then we'll see how good or bad is her condition. But we are hopeful. She is going to need a long recovery, but she will probably be able to have a normal life."

"I understand. Thanks Doctor."

"Now go to rest Mr. Rabb, you've been here for days and you need to be strong for Mattie when she wakes up."

"No, I need her to know I'm here, that I didn't leave her."

"I'll stay Harm. I'll make her some company for few hours."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Sure, It's ok. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah, that's what friends are for."

"I'll be back in less than 4 hours. I'll just eat something, get a shower and maybe sleep an hour."

"Don't worry, take your time. I'll be here."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes."

He got closer to Mattie…

"Mac is going to stay with you for a while. I'll be back in few hours. Keep fighting kiddo. I love you Mattie."

Then he turned around and started walking to the elevator.

"Oh and Mac!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She just nodded.

"We'll get through this."

'**WE'** They both thought…

_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known: How To Save A Life_

_ So??? What do you think?? For a moment of inspiration it's not so bad right?? _


End file.
